


Say your prayers, say goodnight

by fatcatscantfly



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Death, Dippers death possibly inspired by one of Emily's deaths from until dawn opps, Other, Possesion, ford is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatcatscantfly/pseuds/fatcatscantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DEATH!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say your prayers, say goodnight

Grunkle Ford stood in front of dipper,finger on the trigger. The gun connected to said trigger was pointed as his great nephews face. Dipper was curled up on the desk, hugging his knees in fear. "Please," he whimpered,"y-you can't really think I've been possessed." There was the sound of the door opening. Ford could hear at least for set of foot steps running into the room but neither of them moved to look. "Dipper!" Cam the cry of two female and one male voices. "Kid! Ford. what are you doing! He's just a child!" Stan yelled, helping Soos hold back Wendy and Mabel. "Bills inside him, this is the only way!" Ford shouted back at his own twin. Marbles struggling faltered for a moment, the pupils of her eyes stretching for a moment before returning to normal. No one noticed. Ford was wrong. Bill wasn't in dipper, he was in Mabel. He let made regain control, watching through her eyes. The old man wouldn't kill his own nephew. That was why he stayed hidden. People had used this ploy against him before. "Fine then, begone demon," Grunkle for commanded, pulling the trigger. He shot echoed through the room. Dippers body slumped against the wall,mouth hanging open, legs limp and sliding off the desk, blood rushing from the gunshot would in his eye. Mabel screamed. That scream quickly turned into a familiar laugh, as her pupils stretched and the rest of here eyes turned yellow. Stan dropped her, backing away, with soos and Wendy, in shock. The laugh didn't sound like it normally did, it sounded empty.

 

" ** _You missed_**."


End file.
